This invention relates to a lining to be inserted between the horseshoe and the hoof.
Various types of linings for horses' hooves are known, serving as shock absorbers when the animal is walking or galloping, and also designed to prevent extraneous substances from adhering to the hoof or intended to reduce the danger of slipping. For shock absorbing purposes an annular lining with closed air cushions has been proposed, projecting from the under the middle of the horseshoe. This was found to suffer from the drawback that the shock absorbing action had an unfavourable effect on the hoofed animals' gait. In walking, the front part of the hoof is always the first part to make contact with the ground, the impact being considerable and the air being pressed to the rear, so that the rear part is hardened, the expulsion of extraneous substances adhering to the hoof not occurring at all. For correct walking the front part of the lining requires hard elastic properties but the rear part soft elastic properties.